Long Lost
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus got back and Arcee was nowhere to be found. Arcee needed to get her head cleared...but one simple song helps OptimusXArcee Based on a song Long Lost-Classixx Ft Active Child


**So must is to be said...but Arcee doesn't have to say anything...does she? **

* * *

Optimus P.O.V

I smiled and laughed as I was hugged by everyone. I came back from the decepticon attack. I was limping back though. I really did get one hard hit. Ratchet came up to me and made me sit down.

Bee smiled and hugged tight. I just patted him. Bulkhead placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I gave a nod back.

"We've missed you" said Bee

I smiled "I've missed you too my friends"

I was trapped for a long time till Magnus, Bee, and Arcee rescued me. Magnus gave nod and I just smiled. I then searched for one more person; Arcee.

She was nowhere to be seen or found. I looked down at Ratchet.

"Where is Arcee?" I asked

"She went out for a drive" he said. I looked up. "There you go all better"

I smiled and stood up. I then went to go look for Arcee. Everyone watched me go. Magnus then turned to everyone. "Alright…back to your stations"

…..

I drove to middle of nowhere and I found Arcee sitting down looking at the clouds. I smiled in relief. I transformed and walk towards her. I sat down beside her. I held her chin; her eyes were tired; and show that she was crying.

If you've got a problem let it off and set it free into this world my girl  
Don't bottle it up, until you body grows cold

She looked at me and sighed. She looks hurt. I held her close to me.

"I thought…I will never see you again" she whispered. Arcee started shaking from the chills she got. Arcee looked like she wanted to say more.

"Arcee…let it all out…" I said "You can tell me anything"

I know that it's hard to let it go  
Close your eyes and let me take control.

I reached for her and made her sat between my lap. I hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. I then placed my hand over her optics. She just sighs.

"So much is in your head" I said "Let me help you…close your eyes….and you can trust me"

That's why I'm sayin' it again  
So much in your head  
(That's why I'm sayin' it again)  
So much to be said

"Let everything go" I said "I'm right here listening"

Arcee started sobbing and I held her tight.

"I know…it's hard to let it go" I whispered

I know that sometimes we be fallin' apart  
I can't let you get away.  
Even if you feel like somehow I've bruised you heart, I know that you're gonna stay

"I know…I've caused you so pain…for the past days" I said

"It hurts…my spark was hurting…or I should say my heart" she cried "You were gone for so long"

Arcee got up and ran but I stopped her. "I won't let you"

Arcee nodded and hugged me tight. "I can't leave you" she whispered

You come untied, I try and try  
to get out of my head and into the light  
Everyday and every night thinking of you but I can't take no more.

"I always thought about you" I said "Every single day and night"

Arcee looked up at me. I kissed her softly.

"I can't stop thinking about you" I said "I want to be close to you…I want to be with you"

(That's why I'm sayin' it again)

So much in your head

(That's why I'm sayin' it again)  
So much to be said

I got up and held Arcee up. "Tell me everything…in your head…"

Arcee looked down "I don't know…what to say"

I put on music and I held Arcee close to me. I placed her hands around my neck. I then placed mine on her hips. We then started swaying side by side.

(That's why I'm sayin' it again)  
So much in your head  
(That's why I'm sayin' it again)  
So much to be said

"There is so much in your head…" I said "I want to hear it"

Arcee didn't say anything.

"I'm going to say it again" I said "There is so much in your head…so much to be said"

Arcee looked down with a smile.

(That's why I'm sayin' it again)  
So much in your head  
(That's why I'm sayin' it again)  
So much to be said

We swayed back and forth. Arcee got up and kissed me.

"So much to be said" she whispered

I nodded with a smile.

"I love you" she said

(That's why I'm sayin' it again)  
So much in your head  
(That's why I'm sayin' it again)  
So much to be said

"I just want to make sure that I won't lose you again" she said

I just stared right into her eyes. I then kissed her.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said

Arcee smiled and hugged me. We then swayed back and forth with the music.

Arcee then sang "That's why I'm sayin it again" Arcee looked up at and smiled "So much in your head"

The music finished and we stood there. I then kissed her.

"Let's go back" I said "There are waiting"

Arcee and I drove back to the base.

* * *

**I hope it's good...i couldn't concentrate today...**

**base on a song Long lost-Classixx ft Active Child**


End file.
